Tunes of Relations
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Series of song fics. Mostly USxUK. Rated T for safety. My Immortal by Evanescence. All the life that had filled and flooded Alfred was gone, it just left.
1. New Divide

_Because I had so much fun writing ABC as easy as 123, I figured I would write more. This time however they will hopefully all be based on songs, because its so fun to do. Sadly however "Numb" from ABC as easy as 123 won't be in this one, so if you want to read it, you have to go looking for it, it's on my account...just click on my user name. Also I could be changing my user name so yeah...just watch out for that. Let's get this thing started with another Linkin Park song, I find the fit rather well with this relationship.  
_

_**Summary: **Alfred never told any one about his dream, neither is Arthur. New Divide by Linkin Park  
_

_I disown everything so yeahz.  
_

* * *

Arthur would dream, in fact he dreamed quiet a lot. He dreamed of the old days, when he was a pirate, in fact he had one where Alfred was a pirate with him, that one was quickly forgotten. Sometimes there were fairies, unicorns, all his magical friends Alfred had yet to understand, they were real. There were weird dreams, but they were dreams, and it seemed he was almost always dreaming. They were usually ones that didn't haunt him, didn't remind him much, they were just dreams, good dreams.

That didn't mean he completely escaped nightmares, they lingered and didn't bother him much. Sure one would pop up here or there, but it was horrible, just something that made him find it hard to sleep at night. Usually it was something rather unpleasant to him…like Francis. However they were rarely about Alfred and if they were…it was one of the worse. They were hardly anything that would make him uneasy the next day, looking behind his back, no they were worse that.

They would wake him with a rather big start, he was lucky if he got any sleep that night, much less stopped the tears from falling afterwards. He couldn't look at Alfred the same after that, well he could about a week later, but the feeling would linger. To Arthur's luck though it was usually a one time thing, they stuck in his head to much to repeat…but there was one, that grew on itself.

_I remembered black skies / the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash / as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign / that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

It was that battlefield again, the rain was falling, the face of, always that face off. Lighting was striking in the background, thunder pounding at him. Alfred was looking at him cold and hard, behind him was never the army that had really been there, no it was Alfred. Three facing him, and one looking away, like there was something in the horizon that was more interesting then what was going on. Arthur hated seeing the four of them there, mainly because three looked like they hated him, and one paid no heed to anything.

Arthur looked at them…all four of them. One clutched a small bunny in his arms, his blue eyes huge, childlike, so _innocent_. His white gown (it was not a dress) was dirtied with mud, he looked scared almost, scared of Arthur, huddling behind someone slightly older. The older one looked ready to fight, still innocent and youthful, boyish features, hatred had twisted his face, like he was angry about the fear the younger one felt.

They were all behind the Alfred who he could never forget, the one who had left him, the one who was there that rainy day. He held the most wear and tear, the fighting it showed, he was the coldest it seemed out of all of them. The fourth one…that one was the present Alfred. His leather jacket, it was him by far; there was no other way to say so. He was the one looking away.

Arthur would just stare at them, to shocked and choking on his breath to speak. Two raised guns, eyes narrowing, waiting for some command or something of that sort. Arthur was frozen, just watching, even though he knew what happened, he couldn't stop it.

"That's what you get." Alfred voice boomed around him. _BANG!_

_So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this  
memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason / to fill this hole / connect the space  
between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

Arthur would wake up clutching his chest, panting. He knew who shot him, the two middle ones, the one protecting the toddler and the one protecting them all. He wished he could just forget everything, that seemed to be what Alfred did. Arthur always like things to be neat, orderly, and most of all clean, way couldn't his head be like that.

He hadn't noticed but he was crying (that was an understatement, he was really sobbing). He wanted to know what Alfred hated him so much in that dream. He couldn't move forward or anything, he was always frozen, or the ground would crumble. He never reached the truth at all, it was too far away.

* * *

Alfred's head was not filled with hamburgers, there were other thing that come out…the fact that they got any where was rather close to true, was slim. He had dreams, a lot, few were actually ever filled, but that's just how he was, either way they worked. He was more a daydreamer then he was a night dreamer, that didn't mean he dreamt at night.

Those he hardly dreamed at night, there were still some, (usually after he watched some horror movie) he would usually save someone (like the hero he was), or…well sometimes he didn't know (or he chose not to know). He was use to nightmares, they gave him idea, he hated and loved them at the same time, well most of them. There was that one…

_There was nothing in sight / but memories left  
abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide / the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in / between where we were  
standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

There was nothing, well nothing but waste land, and he was stuck staring at it. Buildings and citied lay destroyed and he would look at them, feeling the urge to vomit. He usually fought it off, shoving the view more into his head. What had happened here? He didn't know…no…he forgot. He would look at the city, whatever it was (it was always changing, but it was always a major one), before realization came whispering in his ear. They were always his cities, he land; he was always covered in blood with no clue why.

Alfred was usually one some bridge of some sort, it was broken and Arthur…was on the other end. Alfred never remembered his eyes being like that, so cold. Then again he had never seen him covered in so much ash; the wind usually cleaned him of, before blowing it on Alfred. Why couldn't he remembered what happened here?

Arthur was dressed different; he was dressed like China…or Cuba. Why was he dressed like that? Since when? Why? So many questions and always the same question. "You can stop this, you can save you and your…_remaining_…people, if you join us. Why don't you join us Alfred?" Arthur always asked, his voice was business and curiosity, far from friendly.

"No…No I won't join you!" Alfred would yell.

"Fine then." Arthur said, taking out a small hand gun. "You'll get what's coming for you." _BANG!_

_So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this  
memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

Alfred would always wake up to the ceiling, his heat pounding in his hand, telling him he was alive, he was fine, Arthur didn't kill him like the dream. There was no bullet in his heart, it was wrong, a dream, his imagination. Arthur would never do that, he had the chance but he didn't…no he broke down. Alfred didn't know why he was thinking like that, way he was placing a possibly past in the very possible future, and sadly this wasn't something he could put in his storage…no this was in his head, no hiding it away.

He would roll over and dump his pitiful tears on to the pillow, not wanting to ceiling to see them. It amazed him how much that dream scared him, much less made him cry (sob really). So many questions and no way to reach the answer.

* * *

_In every loss / in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret / and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

Alfred never told anyone about his dream, neither did Arthur. The two were parallels without knowing it. Both lived life out, the dream hidden somewhere…where only they could reach it. The other nations noticed, never said anything, but they noticed, they weren't all stupid and oblivious. The Asian countries seemed to see it the most, but they never said anything, they never did, they probably never would.

There was always an excuse or fake reason, sometimes a real one; they weren't all that believable however. They never regretted much, always saying goodbye in their usual manner. Nothing changed greatly, but there was something shadowy, something hiding, they noticed, but they never questioned. Alfred won't on being Alfred and Arthur was still Arthur, nothing changed, nothing, but the aura.

"You had it coming to you." Alfred said and his smeared cake in Arthur's face, laughing.

Arthur shoved just about the whole cake in his face, drowning him in frosting. "That's what you bloody get!" Arthur growled, knowing they were making a scene at some wedding.

Both froze in an awkward silence, still unaware of the people staring at them. They turned and headed in opposite directions, heads down, not a single word exchanged.

_So give me reason / to prove me wrong / to wash this  
memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason / to fill this hole / connect the space  
between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

"Alfred?" Mathew asked gently as he entered the bathroom Alfred stormed off too. He peaked his head in, like Alfred was there about to bite it off if he did it any faster. Mumbles were his answer, hesitantly he walked in. Mathew found Alfred glaring at the mirror, wiping the cake of his face. "Alfred?"

"'sup Matt?" Alfred asked, his tone hardly over a joyful hiss.

-----------------------------------------------

"That bloody grit…" Arthur grumbled, wiping the remains of the cake Alfred had smeared on him. He wasn't in the most happiest of mood, Francis didn't make it any better by opening the door and make it seem like he knew everything. "What the bloody fu—"

Francis hand was shoved over his mouth. "What was that all about Arthur?" Francis tsked.

-----------------------------------------------

"What happened back there?" Mathew asked, hesitant as to asking, he knew Alfred was not someone to mess with when he was mad.

"Nothing!" Alfred defended sharply.

"Alfred, something not right with you or Arthur." Mathew was poking and prying and something that was already angry.

"Why did I say those words to him?" Alfred suddenly broke down.

----------------------------------------------

"Nothing, just that bloody twat being nothing more then a pain in the ass." Arthur hissed.

"Really…nothing more?" Francis questioned, like he knew there was more.

"Leave me alone Francis!" Arthur snapped, hoping (praying) the Frenchman would leave, he did. Arthur broke down, almost like he had after Alfred left him. "Why the bloody hell did I say his words?" He sobbed to himself.

---------------------------------------------

"What's so wrong with what you said?" Mathew asked, still trying to get over the fact that Alfred had broken down and there was in fact tears coming from his eyes. Alfred didn't cry…only when something major happened.

"It's complicated." Alfred hissed.

"Maybe you should try and make thing…uncomplicated…with Arthur." It wasn't the worse idea in the whole world.

--------------------------------------------

Arthur some how conducted himself to the point where he didn't appear to be broken or something of that sort. He had done way with the tears and such, seeing what the dream had done to him; he needed to patch things up…with Alfred.

--------------------------------------------

They ran into each other in the search for the other. It was another awkward silence; they hoped they could get over it. Alfred broke it, Arthur for once thought of him as a hero for doing that.

"So about back there…." Alfred started, but found little to finish with. "Something's be bothering me."

"You could say the same for me." Arthur said looking at his feet; he was uncomfortable for some reason.

"It's kinda the aftermath from declaring independence from you…"

Arthur nodded, his was the same but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Matt said it was something we should work out together…"

Again Arthur nodded.

"So…can we?"

"It's not like we can't." Arthur said with a rather small smile.

* * *

_I hoped you all liked it, it does kinda have a sucky ending. Oh well, its a really good song people, you should look it up and listen to it._

_Please RxR  
_


	2. You'll Be in My Heart

_Just to let you all know a video on Youtube stated this whole thing. You'll Be in My Heart USxUK by Pilipa, seriously you all should watch it, it's cute. Anyway, I pictured Arthur singing the song and it went from there, rather quickly too. I admit the middle sucks, but the ending is rather good. AND PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T THINK PEOPLE LIKE THIS, THUS LEADING TO NO UPDATES._

_**Summary:** "My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm," there was suddenly an strange new weight_

_I disown the song and the characters and all that good stuff.  
_

* * *

Arthur sighed, looking at the smile child clinging to him, it was late, he should be in bed asleep, like every other kid. Arthur could feel the small fist holding handfuls of his pants leg. It had shocked him at first, he was in the kitchen, cleaning up and finishing he last bit of tea, when something rammed into his leg. He was about to yell when he heard sobbing, small and childish, and then he saw Alfred, his face buried in his leg, trembling with fear.

He didn't see what could frighten the boy, it was a perfectly normal night, a little wind, but normal. He was blinking at the boy, half curious and some what annoyed, but not all that much. He knelt down, he was still new to this whole thing, being a guardian and all. Somehow he had got Alfred to let his leg free, but the boy's hands flew to his face, with was covered in tears.

"Alfred…what's wrong?" Arthur said slightly hesitant.

"I'm scared." The boy sobbed, shaking, looking up at Arthur with huge watery eyes. Arthur felt like he was about to melt. He scooped the boy up, suddenly finding to small arms grip his neck. For the most part Alfred stopped sobbing, to was reduced to nothing more then some shaken tears.

Arthur gently patted his head, finding a protective side he wasn't use too, it scared him a little bit. His hand rested on Alfred's blonde locks, softness completely washed over him. Comforting words rushed to his head, thousands of them, he didn't know which ones were the best ones to choose from. He just simply went with something. Something clicked, he didn't know what, but it was something.

"_Come stop you're cryin', and we'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight."_ He started singing, feeling Alfred come a little bit more at ease. Slowly Arthur straighten up, rocking back and forward slightly. "_I will protect from all around you, I will be here don't you cry."_ Slowly he made his way around the kitchen, finding Alfred had stopped crying and was silently listening. "_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,"_ there was suddenly a strange new weight resting on Arthur's shoulder. Gently he made his way back to Alfred's room.

"_This bond between us, can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cary."_ Alfred snuggled close into his shoulder, his breathing deeper, weighted down with sleep. Arthur smiled, making his way to Alfred's room. "'_Cos you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart…"_ Gently he placed the sleeping boy down on the bed, prying him of his neck. "_From now and forever more."_ Arthur looked at the window and shook his head, the fairies gave rather weak smiles.

* * *

_You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always._

Alfred was growing up quickly, Arthur found that out quickly. He was getting smarter and losing his boyish features with each visit he paid him. However Arthur still saw him as the little boy he would sing to sleep, his little brother. He loved him all the same despite his growth spurts.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they cant explain.  
How know your different  
Deep inside us, where not that different at all._

"You've been going to North America, a lot more then Antonio had been to the Americas." Francis pointed out one day. "Why is that?"

Arthur looked at him, as much as he hated him and really wanted to keep him out of his business, he was rather surprised. Everyone knew about Alfred, and Francis had found Mathew, left him in his care but he found him. "You mean you haven't heard about the growing colonies over there?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me…I know." Francis said, Arthur could hear the smug look in his face. "However it has some people talking."

"You think I have a problem with that?" Arthur posed.

"Their not like us Arthur." Francis said without missing a beat.

"Does it really matter?" Arthur said, suddenly becoming rather defensive of his colony.

_And you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

"Arthur, you seem troubled." Alfred said looking up from his 'dinner'. "I swear dinner is delicious!" The boy was looking at him, trying to make everything better. Arthur smiled, it was a small one, but it was one and that made Alfred smile a bit.

"I know Alfred, things back home are just getting rough." Arthur said rustling Alfred's hair a bit.

"You'll get through it, you always do." Alfred said turning back to his 'food', swinging his feet happily. Arthur smiled, he loved that boy, there was something about him that made his worst day the best there was. He kissed home on top of the head and went to go make some tea.

_Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know.(what do they know)  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know._

Arthur ignored what the others thought, he was sure Alfred didn't have that problem. How it seemed Alfred was Arthur's life line when things got rough, so people could think what ever they wanted.

* * *

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
(you godda be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know._ _That your there together 'cos_

The French Indian War, the Sugar Act, the Stamp Act, Townshend's Act, the Boston Massacre, the Boston Tea Party. He should have seen it, Alfred was slowly growing annoyed and feed up with him. He should have noticed, he should have pulled away, or done something else. Alfred was only a colony, there was only so much the young man could do…before idea's started forming. Everything was racing through his had as Alfred pointed his musket at him.

Arthur attacked, before breaking down, everything was slipping out from under him without warning. Alfred was standing over him, looking at him, shocked to see the man he had once looked up to and seen so much be something so little. He pointed it out, before turning and leaving him, going to his man, declaring they were free before a huge cry and victory woops.

He left him there, all weak and broken, but Arthur was sure it was hard from him too. Alfred was always so optimistic, he was probably blinding the negative out. Arthur knew he would have so many more challenges to face, maybe some would be caused by him, but for now…he would left the untold future handle that.

_You'll be in my heart,  
Believe me,  
You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
now and forever more.  
Ooh you'll be in my heart  
(you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart  
(I'll be there)  
Always_

Arthur wanted to leave as fast as he could, but he really couldn't. His men hurried and collected supplies as best they could in the small time frame he gave them. Arthur didn't want to face Alfred again, afraid something might come out or might happen.

Alfred and his people were celebrating to know end, or it seemed that way. People were dancing, yelling at them to hurry up and leave. They were gone by morning, but that didn't mean Arthur saw the first flag raise. He watched from his cabin in the boat, there was a small sense of pride that bubbled through his negativity. He had always loved Alfred.

He remembered the song he had song him when he was having trouble sleeping, or a mess of tears and sorrow. It was a promise to him really and Alfred made him break it in a sense. Did that mean he had to stop? Did he have to give up the promise? Did he really have to shove Alfred out? Did have to not care any more? He could act like it, but he never could.

* * *

_Always  
I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always._

It was another world meeting, and Ludwig had somehow managed to sit Alfred down and make him shut up. The meeting was coming to a close, or it needed to. It was raining, something Arthur usually frowned upon, it was one of those days he never wanted to get up on, or at least take the day at normal speed. Alfred wasn't in the greatest of his moods either, but no one really noticed.

Arthur sighed as the meeting came to an end, happy it was over, dreading the fact that he would have to walk in the rain. Sadly he had forgotten his umbrella, it was nothing more then a sprinkle when he left the house and arrived here, not it was pouring like there was no tomorrow. Arthur looked over at Alfred who was talking with Kiku, who was politely listening to his every word like something good and productive would come out of it.

He grumbled at bit, taking a bit longer to clean up his space, it wasn't that messy to begin with. He would never admit it to anyone but he still loved Alfred. After all those years he still would do anything to protect him. Sure he would admit he had done something that ended up hurting Alfred, but in the long run he was there to lead a hand, like September 11th, a day Alfred had come to hate. Arthur was there shortly after, trying to figure out who the hell he should go and shoot.

He wished Alfred would just notice sometimes, then again he was an oblivious twat.

_Just look over your shoulder_

He had always been there, the least Alfred could do. He raised him and all, he should get some thanks for that.

_Just look over your shoulder_

Then again Alfred was always moving forward while he was stuck in the past. Arthur sighed, wishing things could be somewhat better and easier between the two of them.

_Just look over your shoulder_

There was a light tap on his shoulder, it startled him slightly, and pulled him from his thoughts. Alfred's chuckle sounded behind him. He turned around sharply, about to yell and curse and be himself, when he notice they were the only to in the room. Alfred smiled at him, his usual one that Arthur found annoying. Arthur smiled slightly, collecting the last of his things.

Alfred watched him, blinking, Arthur smiling was a very rare thing, a side from when he was nothing more then a colony. Alfred blushed slightly, waiting for Arthur to finish collecting his neat and organized things, before grabbing him by the collar. Arthur's things were no longer neat and organized as they floated to the floor, trying to go unnoticed from the other scene above them.

Alfred's lips were on Arthurs, and his wasn't going to give in anytime soon. Arthur gripped Alfred jacket, bring the younger nation closer, he was doing this sub consciously, for conscious though was nothing more then brain mush. Arthur didn't know how long they were like it, but it seemed to be a long time, the rain seemed to come to a stop.

_I'll be there always.

* * *

_

_XD, cute right._

_PLEASE RRAD AND REVIEW, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT.  
_


	3. On My Way

_Another Phil Collins song, you say? Yes, another one, but this one was fun to do, it actually came as a video, a fan video really. Basically Alfred was going to take the states and got around and see all the landmarks with them, but then I got another video idea that I liked better. Basically it's this story here, it was really fun to write, and you all know I have to throw Arthur in there. It's like a recipe for me. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, America, Alfred, Arthur, and then some more Alfred._

_**Summary:** "Can't you just wait: they'll be back in a few months or so." "No, I want to see it for myself."_

_I disown everything, even the singing I did while writing this.  
_

* * *

"Can't you just wait; they'll be back in a few months or so."

"No, I want to see it for myself."

"But you can't wait? We need you here, there are more important things."

He raised an eyebrow. "You made that trip seem pretty important. I don't give a damn though, I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it." He proclaimed before striding out of the office.

* * *

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And there's nowhere else  
that I'd rather be_

Alfred like the outside a lot, in fact he had wanted to go on the trip, but his boss had talked him out of it. However he couldn't wait any longer for the other's to get back, he was going. He packed in a single night, which surprised him a little. He said goodbye to some people (more like told them off), and was happily on his way.

He hadn't be living in the outdoors since before Arthur found him and everything happened. He was nothing more then a boy, a toddler, but he had some sense of what to do. Alfred had begged Arthur to go camping with him, or at least spend one night under the stars but the English man never did. But now Alfred was going to explore his land.

He had packed light, nothing more then what was needed, he could live off the land he had before. Map in hand, and extra clothes (spear and weather), notebook, and compass in bag, he set out. There was a huge smile on his face.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face_

So his feet were a little soar, and his boots were becoming unbearable, that didn't stop him. It seemed nothing would, and God could try everything nothing was going to stop the young nation from seeing what was beyond. He wanted to reach the other side, the other body of water. That's were the other's were, Europe on the east, Asia and such on the west, Arthur taught him that.

He was glad he wore a hat upon leaving, though his blonde hair reflected the sunlight. It was hot, and sure there were sometimes when he would shed his layers and shirt. It didn't stop him, he was finding so much promise, and it seemed to be never ending. A smile was always plastered to his face.

_'Cause there's nothing like seeing  
each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell  
will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart_

The native people were somewhat cautions of him; he remembered when they welcomed him. They were still somewhat familiar with him, but he was 'civilized' as Arthur had but it. It didn't matter though, they were his people, civilized or not, he didn't care, he missed them somewhat. In fact it surprised him who far out and wide spread they were.

Alfred wondered what Arthur would think; surely he would want to hear something about what he had been doing. Then again Arthur had become somewhat cold to him. Alfred wrote to him, not a lot, and he wasn't bragging, Arthur however never wrote back, it's like Alfred no longer existed to him. However maybe Arthur would listen to these stories, he was exploring too right? Alfred's heart fluttered at the thought…maybe, just maybe, Arthur would acknowledge him.

_So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me_

There was so much there, some much he didn't know about. There were new creatures, beautiful landscapes; it just placed Alfred in sheer awe. He had been in the wildness, he knew the animals and plants, but there was…more, so much more. He wished he could show people aside form just doodling them down; though his art wasn't half bad.

Discovering was great but there was one thing more that Alfred loved more. It was the stars; he could see everyone without the lights of the city hiding them. The fire dying beside him as he stared up at them, pointing out the constellations Arthur had taught him. He would sometimes glance over across the fire, with a small hope that Arthur would be there. He wasn't alone though, he just missed him.

He would look at the moon and smile. "Are you watching Arthur too?" Alfred usually questioned.

_Not the snow, not the rain  
Can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face  
Can lift your heart  
Oh there's nowhere I would rather be_

Dark clouds in the distance or warning thunder would usually place anyone in a grim mood. Alfred however didn't mind the rain. He wasn't stupid, it there was thunder and lighting or the weather was just a mess he took shelter. He would huddle and wait, it didn't matter how long, it always came to an end, and he would set out again.

He laughed as the wind pushed and fought him, even held him up at times, before giving up and sending him toppling down into the flowers in a mess of laughter. He missed being like this, one with nature, sure he would have to go back to the busy life sometimes, but for the most part, he was content here.

_'Cause I'm on my way now-  
well and truly  
I'm on my way now_

He got lost a couple of times, but people pointed him in the right direction. He smiled and thanked them before scrabbling off in that direction.

_I'm on my way now_

Alfred doodled just about every breathtaking landscape he saw. He couldn't forgot, he wouldn't allow himself too.

_I'm on my way now_

"Just keep going that way," the chief pointed into the horizon. "Just watch out for the buffalo."

"Okay," he said smiling, "thank you."

_I'm on my way_

The fire crackled and screamed as it died, going completely unnoticed to the sleeping man beside it. His glasses lay in his hat. His head resting on his back, his spear shirt serving as a blanket.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share_

The water's crashed the rocks below him, foaming white as they did so. He did it, he finally reached it, the Pacific Ocean. He couldn't ask for anything better and other sense of pride in his life. Well maybe he would have liked someone to go with him, but he was fine either way. The sky could never be more blue or beautiful. There was nothing negative he could think of.

_So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beating down yes  
I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show  
I'm on my way_

"Hey, Alfred you're back!" One of people in the last town he left greeted him. He smiled and nodded; he couldn't wait for his bed again, not that the forest floor was much to complain about.

"Well for the most part." He said with a toothy grin, patting the person on the shoulder. "There's so much out there!" The person nodded. "I really don't think I could have waited for Lewis and Clark to get back."

With that he finished his way home, a smile holding his face.

* * *

"Sir Kirkland?" One of his men said, obviously waiting for permission to enter.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked, setting down his tea cup. "Are the people revolting again?"

"No sir. You have a letter."

"From whom?" Arthur said looking at one of his generals, who had entered the room.

"America…sir."

"Rubbish." Arthur said sharply, turning back to his tea, he had better things to do. The general left (rather quickly, a smart man), however the letter was lying on his makeshift desk. Arthur sighed, getting up to discard of the thing. He hadn't read Alfred's letters since he left him, why start with this one.

The envelope was addressed to him, sealed and everything, but it was rather heavier then most of Alfred's letters. Curiosity made him open it…personally he didn't know Alfred could write so much. For some reason he started reading (and smiling, but no one knew that).

_Yes, I'm on my way

* * *

_

_Ok, recap, cause I can't help it. Basically Lewis and Clark left and did their exploring thing, Alfred wanted to go with them, but was shot down and left behind, so compromise he went by himself. And then he had to tell Arthur about it, how do you not._

_Please RxR  
_


	4. Crayons can Melt for all I Care

_Yes, this is one of my favorite songs enjoy._

_**Summary:** "England, England!" Arthur heard Alfred's vouce before he saw him jogging down the hall towards him._

_I disown everything  
_

* * *

"England, England!" Arthur heard Alfred's voice before he saw him jogging down the hall towards him. Alfred hardly used the name England for Arthur, usually is it was something small or internationally involved, or when ever they were around some one important, like their bosses and such. Arthur didn't know what it was this time, so he wasn't going to react it Alfred react him, in fact he ignored the younger nation completely.

"What could that bloody brat want now?" Arthur grumbled to himself, acting like he hadn't turned around, much less seen Alfred coming towards him.

"England, hey England!" Alfred called again, he was getting closer. Arthur found there was no one important around, and he was sure their people weren't going to form anything soon. So it was something small. "Come on, Iggy~!" Alfred whined, "I know you can hear me."

Arthur rarely answered to the name Iggy, only when Alfred was a colony, a new one and couldn't say 'England'. 'Iggy' had been the next best thing till Alfred learned England completely, as well as Arthur. Arthur was rather shocked Alfred still used that old nickname for him.

"Arthur!" Alfred snapped, and Arthur realized he was right beside him. Alfred really wanted his attention for something.

"What the bloody hell do you want you ungrateful, ind—" Arthur was cut off, Alfred's hand shut him up.

"I get it." Alfred said, looking almost hurt, _almost_. "I just want to sing you a song."

Arthur looked at him, hoping to God his cheeks weren't pick, or much worse cherry red. Alfred didn't sing much, not that he wasn't good or anything, Arthur knew he had good voice. It was deep and smooth, a little scratchy but it only added to everything. The younger country singing to any one was pretty rare, sure when he was busy sometimes a few verses or chorus of some song would escape his lips, but it wasn't towards anyone and even then it was some what mumbled.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, questioning reality more than Alfred. "Fine whatever." Arthur grumbled, feeling heat raise to his face.

Alfred smiled, looking like he just won the grand prize to some contest or something. "_I just wasted ten seconds of you're life."_ Alfred sang, the smile never ones fleeing his face.

He punched him.

Arthur turned on his heels, storming off. Finding it was the best ten seconds of his life.

* * *

_XD And those are the actual lyrics to the whole song._

_Please RxR  
_


	5. You Can't Take Me

_Goodness gracious, another Disney song, but it fits Alfred so well. I don't know what started me this time but whatever it doesn't matter. Oh and I'm working on one based on "Holding Out for a Hero" by Frou Frou. I started it but I'm going to have to start over. Also I might to a music meme, so you can see what kinda junk I got on my ipod._

_**Summary:** They were leading up to something but and for all Alfred knew, and could tell, was that Arthur wasn't seeing it._

_I disown everything  
_

* * *

The French Indian War, the Sugar Act, the Stamp Act, Townshend's Act, another Stamp Act, the Boston Massacre, the Boston tea party. They were leading up to something big, and for all Alfred knew, and could tell, was Arthur wasn't seeing it. Knowing Arthur he probably thought it was some phase, but Alfred wasn't afraid to bite the hand the feed him. He wasn't afraid to tear it of and eat it either. Alfred was annoyed and feed up with Arthur; his people about feed up with England, things were string, bad things.

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

He didn't want Arthur to control him. He didn't want to fight another fight because Arthur _wanted_ his help, his assistants, his backyard to fight in. Alfred want to fight for Alfred, he wasn't to be independent. He didn't think twice about thinking the thought, no, he smiled, he hummed, he didn't let Arthur know.

How much longer would he go before something horrible happened to him? Would Arthur even care? Maybe, slightly, possible, probably, but it wouldn't be the biggest thing on his mind. How much longer before Arthur pushed him too much, asked him to do the impossible. He couldn't wait till then, he had to do things his way, he had to leave, get out, be free, be…independent.

He liked that word. Independent. He said it when Arthur wasn't around, when he was among his people. He wanted it and he was going to have it. Something though, something told him no, something didn't like independence, it was small though, easily pushed aside.

_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

He didn't feel bad about going behind Arthur's back. Go on and let the old man drink his tea and smile, and be happy. Alfred would show him, no, he would more then show him. He would play it out to be a rebellious phase, just some crazy thinkers or something. Play it save, then get them, that was something Arthur taught him, and Arthur was currently the best. However he didn't notice the raising threat.

Alfred watched as his people armed themselves, getting muskets and bullets, gunpowder, it was something Arthur should have noticed. He wasn't going to lose. He looked down at the musket in his hand, remembering when Arthur gave it to him, telling him to be strong. Arthur wasn't going to win.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

Arthur looked at him, he was laughing, or fighting it back at least. That made Alfred's blood boil, he was judging him. Arthur didn't know how big the burning desire Alfred had was, and that was going to be his down fall. The British weren't worrying, and it was the first time Alfred and his people were actually going to face them off in a fight. Arthur was probably thinking he would slap him around a bit and Alfred was stop being foolish.

He was dead wrong, he watched his men drop like flies, where had the Americans even come from, and there was Alfred not to far off, among them, making the men fall to the ground, nothing more then a corpse. He looked at Arthur, and Arthur saw the look was unlike anything he had even seen any more. He wanted someone dead, or hurt, or hardly alive at all.

Determination burned in Alfred's sky blue eyes. Whatever he wanted he was going to do anything. He wasn't going to stop, or anything, it was like the words 'give up' had become something extremely foreign to him.

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

Arthur could hardly catch a break, Alfred was hardly giving him a chance. He was taking everything by storm. Some things were rash and stupid, completely predicable, but he was trying. To Alfred that was something, he would rather go down trying then surrendering to Arthur.

"Alfred can't we talk like civilized people!" Arthur yelled after finding Alfred on the battlefield.

"We tried that!" Alfred yelled back. "I'm through trying to fix things with words.

The desire was back, burning, lighting up Alfred's eyes. The Declaration of Independence was not something Arthur had considered talking, but then again he had ignored it, and gotten rather angry himself. No giving up, no giving in, this was going to go till the end.

Alfred was freedom; people came to him because of the freedom, the chance to start over. They were free here. _He_ was_ free_.

_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's goin'on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

Alfred wanted freedom, but it was not suppose to end like this, it he didn't want it to. Arthur was there a broken person, a crumbling empire, his power was fleeting him. Alfred wondered if it was what he really wanted know, did he really not want Arthur any more? No he wanted Arthur…just not controlling him.

He was at a lost for words, the memories were choking him, holding him tightly. Pity was washing of him. It wasn't right, it wasn't suppose to be like this, not at all like this.

* * *

_I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
Ya - you're in my way  
So you better watch out_

Alfred fought other fights, he always would have to. That was his job, his job as a hero, he had to help people in need. It didn't matter if he was battered and beat in the process. He gave his all, he made it look easy. People looked up to him, some wondered how, others rolled their eyes wanting to know why he was so nosy. One though, just one, remembered when he was so determines.

No one stopped him, they saw what he did to Arthur. They knew facing him was something you didn't do to find out how far he would go. You faced him hoping to god you might get a break. Determination never fully left him. People need his help, and he would do anything to help them.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no_

"You can't go!" Arthur snapped, grabbing the wounded man's bleeding arm. Alfred hissed in pain.

"Yes I can! Now let go!" Alfred snapped, he had been though worse right? The Civil War? World War I? _World War II_? It was worse then now, it had to be.

"You're not bloody Superman." Arthur snapped, he didn't care any more if he was placing Alfred in more discomfort. His voice was firm, but there was some familiar softness. "You're America—"

"That's why I have to go!" Alfred growled.

"You're _Alfred_!" Arthur yelled, almost pleading. "You can't do everything, you have limits! Look what happened to Gilbert! I told you what he was like, how he is now!"

"I'm not Gilbert!" Alfred snapped, Arthur saw that same look of determination, he wanted this, he wanted something to be done.

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

"I have to try, I have to do something…I can't just…just…" Alfred looked for the right words, he scrabbled for them, "just….sit here!"

"Be reasonable, Alfred! You're bleeding, you're in _pain_, you can't." Arthur said softly, swiftly. "Rest, then do something."

"I don't need you're opinion!" Alfred snapped, the pain and blood was getting to his sanity, Alfred was losing it slowly. He wouldn't give up he couldn't, he was America, he was the hero, everyone looked up to him, they sometimes what his opinion on some things. However Arthur looked deeply concerned, something that was greatly out of character for him, it was only then that he felt drained and broken.

Arthur noticed the change almost immediately, doing all he could. He left Alfred by the window, he insisted on looking out at it. An eagle flew by, in the horizon, a reminder to the people in the house. This land was free, Alfred was free.

* * *

_I have no idea what happened in the end, I think it's kind of a continuation of Quiet for ABC as easy as 123, so yeah, whatever._

_Please RxR  
_


	6. My Immortal

_I still have writer's block on My Servant, Your Subject, and I think I'm going and enter the twelfth chapter and asked for some help. Any way, I have updated Tunes of Relations in a while and I had a sudden idea for this song, and yeah. I don't know where it came from._

_**Summary:** All the life that had once filled and flood Alfred was gone, just left him_

_I disown everything.  
_

_

* * *

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

Arthur could tell himself he was dreaming as many times as he wanted, but he knew the truth, he knew this was no nightmare; it wasn't anything he could wake up from. It was a dark place he was in, and the others were little help. They all wanted to know, but he knew nothing, he was completely helpless. They wanted to in, but his trust had already been stretched so thin, now it shattered on the floor. No, no one was getting in while Arthur was still alive.

No one would hurt _his _Alfred any more, not his beloved once colony, not the man he hated for little more then a hundred years. No, not Alfred. He would not die and at the hands of another, Arthur didn't want that, however his fear had already worked past him and done that. The clean and white space of the hospital was black and dirty to Arthur now.

Why was he so close, that was the first rule when raising a colony, don't get close. He did and Alfred tore, struggled, and fought his way free, only to never leave him be. So long Arthur wanted him gone, so long he dreaded seeing his face, and now…now he just wanted everything to be over.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It was horrible, Alfred had been here for months and things only got worse. It killed Arthur to watch him, watch as all the life Alfred once had, leave, try to find some one else, tried so hard not to die. Alfred's smile was fake now, and the attempts to make Arthur smile and cheer up were weak and crumbling, and still Alfred tried desperately. Time was making things worse, time was always like that to Arthur, things never got better.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Alfred hardly seemed to cry, much less in the audience of any one. It was only when pain really wracked him, or strong feelings plagued him. Still Arthur's hands were always wet with his tears, trying to comfort the younger nation, the one who was so new to everything. Alfred did the same, feverously trying to dry the tears of Arthur's. They fought side by side, they fought the _other_, he made sure Alfred felt safe, as best he could.

"Please don't cry Arthur." Alfred complained, frowning and weakly trying to wipe the tears. Arthur gripped his hand, which was becoming colder with each passing day. There had to be something, something to make Alfred better, something…besides his simple being.

------------ ------------ -----------

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

He didn't want to hear it, he couldn't bear to hear. All the life that had once filled and flooded Alfred was gone, it just left him. All that fight, those strong words, fake smiles, they were all for nothing, even though Arthur knew there was hardly any hope that Alfred would have a strong comeback. For so long he wanted to avoid Alfred at all cost, but now he want him to be there with him, like he use to be…alive.

That whole ten minutes plagues Arthur's head, and the other nations could only watch another nation slowly crumble and fade. He remembered how panicked the doctors were, and the fear the washed over him. He fought them, he really did, they just told him he couldn't be in the room. He pushed though, he didn't listen, no he didn't _care._

"Arthur…" Alfred asked weakly, searching the room almost blindly.

"Shut up, grit." Arthur said gently. _No, don't talk, just save it._

"Arthur…I…" Alfred clearly ignored him.

"Don't talk, _please_, save your energy." Arthur pleaded.

"I…" Alfred still ignored him. He never got to finish what he said.

---------- ------------ ------------

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Cleaning Alfred's house was harder then Arthur ever thought possible. He clung to his jacket for three days straight; make sure it was in his hand at all times. Arthur couldn't even handle his shed, for some one who was always looking forward, Alfred was a huge pack rat. Still the items inside tore at his heart, Alfred kept everything, and Arthur had tossed just about everything from their time as nation and colony away. Kiku found him sitting there in the dark, gripping an old dusty toy soldier, suit, and rifle. He knew time wasn't going to help the poor Englishman.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

No one wiped his tears; he didn't let any one close. Kiku did all he could, but even then Arthur locked the old him away. No one comfort him when he woke from a nightmare, no said he was being silly and stupid, before cuddling next to him and the sight of a 'ghost'. His fairies just watch him, they whispered to themselves like they would find out what was wrong, slowly they noticed the loud America wasn't around. They knew better then to ask Arthur anything.

No one touched him, he moved before there was contact, he didn't make much talk either. Arthur always managed to get his hand away when Matthew tried to comfort him. He got his shoulder away when Kiku tried to give him encouraging words. He held Ivan off at gun point; Feliciano was nothing more then a simple glare. Arthur would let no other fingertips touch him, no, that was Alfred's job.

------------ ------------ ------------

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

It was beyond repair, try as the other's might, they could make him breath again. Arthur could lie to himself all he wanted, but he knew the truth. He would never hear what Alfred had to say, never see the sky blue eyes with life in them, he would never hear the voice he loved again. His beloved colony was gone, killed by someone else hand. Alfred was gone.

He left Arthur alone, again. Alfred promised he would never leave him alone, no, never again, he swore to him that much. He broke it; Arthur was alone again, abandoned by the one he held so dear. Had he always been alone? Had he just used Alfred to fill some unfillable gap? No, Alfred did more then just that, he wasn't just something to fill up a gap, he was more then that. Still Arthur felt alone in the cold hard world.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

He was sobbing, he had cried like this even in the Revolutionary War. He was screaming for Alfred, for some bloody hero to come save him and take him away. He griped the pole, trying hard to not crumble over in a mess of tears. The cold metal burning through his gloves, reminding him, the cloth that flapped in the air about him was no better.

He was on his knees, clutching the flag, a flag so right for Alfred, praying to God it would stand, that it would remind everyone who lay there. Thunder boomed and it was like the heavens wanted to hide his tears and pain. The familiar coldness, it was all so cruel, so…fitting. Some how he got to his feet, letting go of the pole he had smashed into the ground, it stood with out his help. He gave a crooked smile, giving the fabric a small kiss before going about his way. His time would come, he would wait, he would see Alfred again, he had to.

* * *

_I will admit I seriously almost cried, expcally in the end. Really, really strong symbolism with Arthur and the Flag (which a large America one by the way). I was debated two different endings aside from this one, one were Arthur laid in the rain by Alfred's grave, or he found the new America, but I like this one better._

_Please RxR -holds up tissue-  
_


End file.
